The Best Moment
by Ms. cinnamon
Summary: “Sasuke have you ever heard the said ‘the best time to gain a woman’s heart is approaching her in her weakest moment’?”... Was Itachi actually giving him love advice?


**Hello everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! :D so here is a little present for you: A new story fresh out from the oven!**

**So enjoy your present.**

**I do not own Naruto!! **

* * *

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"_

"…_Itachi…"_

"_Itachi? What-?_

"_He's coming home"_

**-x-**

…

…

…

**-x-**

**The Best Moment...**

**Chapter 1**

**-x-**

…

…

…

-**x-**

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" a pink haired girl came running trough the parking lot of Leaf Private High School, towards a blond guy with whiskers on his cheeks and a tall black haired boy standing beside his black _2010_ Ford _Mustang_ GT.

"Sakura Chan! What took you so long?" Naruto asked worriedly to the girl in front of him who was trying to catch her breath for running across the whole campus AND the parking lot.

"Sorry, Anko sensei's class took longer than usual"

"It's usual coming from her" The blond guy retorted pouting.

"Hn. Can we go now?" the black haired boy asked annoyed, opening the door of the driver's sit to step on his brand new car, only stopping from doing so with the small voice of the female beside him.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys I forgot to tell you…" She said scratching nervously the side of her face.

Both guys raised a questioning brow at her.

"I'm going shopping with Ino"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in a warning tone.

Going shopping with Yamanaka Ino was always bad news.

It meant carrying his own weight in the form of bags with clothes, make up, and a whole bunch of stupid things that he was sure they don't even need.

It's not like he couldn't with the weight of the bags, but the long hours of waiting were simply annoying and it kind of wounded his ego.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun" Sakura said cutting him off "I'm not asking you to come and carry our bags" She said chuckling and patting lightly his arm.

"I'm just telling you to go ahead without me"

"Are you sure you will be able to go tonight after spending who knows how many hours of shopping with Yamanaka?"

"Don't worry, I'll manage to control Ino so I'll definitively be there." she gave him a broad smile. "See you later guys"

She turned to leave but before she could even start walking farther away a hand grabbed her wrist.

Her gaze traveled from his hand surrounding her wrist to the serious expression on his face.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

She noticed how his black eyes narrowed a little and how his voice turned softer, as if he was worried for something that would happen tonight.

For someone who barely knows Sasuke, it would have been really hard to notice those little changes in him. Sometimes not even his closest friends were able to do that.

Aside from Naruto…

And of course: her.

Why wouldn't she want to go?

She wasn't sure why Sasuke was asking her that or why his eyes were boring into hers like searching for some kind of uneasiness.

But maybe she was thinking to hard about it.

"What are you talking about silly?" she giggled "Of course I want to go! Nothing would stop me from going" she said pinching one of his cheeks with her right –free- hand. Her smile was still the same.

Normally he would find this action to be a total invasion to his own personal space.

But she was Sakura.

And she was the only one with a free pass to it.

To be honest, he thought it was better if she were not to go to tonight's dinner.

He wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be when she finds out the news, but her parents were invited as well (courtesy by his mother)

and if he would have told Sakura not to go and the gossip got to his mother ears, he was sure she wouldn't think twice to embarrass him as

much as possible to make this night a completely hell for him.

He could picture his own mother showing every one of the guests his old naked baby pictures just to embarrass _and_ annoy him.

That or she would yell at him like a banshee until his ears bleed.

Either punishment was extremely annoying and he rather not to take anyone.

He let go of her wrist without saying or sparing another glace at her and got inside of his car.

Naruto's eyes wandered from Sasuke's sulky mood to Sakura's confused expression.

"See you later Sakura-chan" he said awkwardly glancing one more time to her before entering the car.

"Yeah, see you"

Before leaving his blue azure eyes recognized the sad expression that showed on her features.

**-X-**

The ride in Sasuke's car was silent for a long time… and to make things worst the freaking radio was off, which made the whole ride longer for Naruto.

Not even _him_, the loud mouth idiot, was trying to start a conversation. He knew better than to talk to Sasuke when he was in his nothing-happened-I-am-perfectly-fucking-fine-I-don't-give-a-fuck-I-am-fucking-calm kind of humor.

But he was Naruto! A freaking talking machine!

Talking was like breathing for him! a necessary thing.

He was like a gossip girl but in the 17 year old – almost 18- manly version.

Of course he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What was _that_?"

"What was what?" Sasuke feigned ignorance.

"**THAT**! That little weird moment you and Sakura-chan had back there at school"

Sasuke didn't answer he just kept driving straight, but his hands tightening on the steering wheel didn't go unnoticed by his blond friend.

After a while he responded

"Nothing dobe, you are reading too much into the situation"

Naruto has never been as stupid as other people perceive him to be.

Well yeah, maybe he kind of sometimes fail his tests (he sucks at math BUT BLAME KAKASHI FOR HIS SUCKING SKILLS AT BEING A TEACHER!), or is

oblivious to his surroundings (like before he dated Hinata, he never knew she liked him after five years later until she finally confessed to him…

everyone clapped at him saying '_finally Naruto…finally_'), thinks ramen is placed on the top of the nutritional pyramid, and he screws on people's

business (most likely Sasuke's) without even know that he screw a BIG time.

But if Naruto was good at something, it was at reading people's emotions.

"You are totally in love with her"

In that same moment the car came to a sudden halt, making Naruto almost…ALMOST bang his head on the car's board.

Thank Buda he had his seat belt on and there weren't any cars around… or kids…or people…or cats…or foxes... or something!!

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before they flickered to his usual annoyed glare.

"What the hell are you talking about idiot?" his dark eyes sent strong glares towards the head of his blond, stupid, good for nothing but nonetheless… friend.

"It's true isn't it?" Naruto asked him with a huge grin on his face. "You love her"

When Sasuke kept silent with his mouth showing a thin straight line as if trying to comprehend what the dobe was saying, his companion took the time to keep talking.

"It's obvious Teme! I always noticed that you had a soft spot for her but after Itachi left and we entered high school your feelings for her were more obvious… of course only someone like me, your super mega fabulous friend would notice that."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just simply didn't know how to retort back.

His glare was long gone, instead his face held pure blankness as he launched the car again. But still, Naruto knew that he was deep in thought.

"I don't know what's taking you so long Teme, you know each other since you were in diapers… after all you are neighbors" Sasuke was still silent so he took this chance to keep going.

"I think she likes you too, she treats you different from everyone else, even me"

"You are wrong"

Sasuke's voice startled him, not because it was harsh or because he took him by surprise after minutes of talking without having any response from him.

What startled him was that Sasuke's voice almost sounded… sad, and he never EVER let a sign of sadness (which was a synonym of weakness for him) before and it made Naruto felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Why are you saying that? Who else other than you could be Sakura's center of attention?" the blue eyed boy asked raising a blonde brow.

He could almost hear his voice whispering, but the words quickly filled the car despite how low the sound was.

"… My brother"

And instantly he knew why all these years, his best friend has been having some kind of internal competition with his older brother, Itachi.

**-X-**

She has always liked him so much, but she knows that for him she is nothing more than just the neighbor girl.

He was Itachi, the hottest man alive on earth's surface.

And he was coming home after almost spending four years of being away in America studying to take over Uchiha's Enterprise.

At first she found totally weird the fact that he was coming home, but then she remembered

It was almost Christmas.

She totally forgot that.

She was so excited with his arrival that she didn't even remember that Christmas was just around the corner.

She remembered clearly Sasuke's words yesterday when he told her the news.

"_Sakura…" he said after__ he parked in front of her house. _

_She noticed his deep in thought question and the frown on his face. _

"_Sasuke? What's wrong?" __her voice sounded worried. _

"_Itachi__…" _

"_Itachi what-?" she asked__ a bit scared that something bad might happened to him after seeing the serious expression on his younger brother face. _

"_He is coming back home" _

_She froze. Her eyes widened and she even thought she lost the ability to speak for a while. She gulped and she felt her voice coming back. _

"_b-but he is not supposed to come until next year when he finishes college"_

"…"

"_It__'s weird he comes to spend Christmas this year, after not having come since he left" She said that more to herself than him". _

"…"

_Sasuke kept silent and it was unnerving for her._

_It wasn't as if he was the talkative type, she was accustomed to his short replies or some times to him never responding._

_It was the troubled look on his face what was making her worried._

"_Is something wrong? I feel like you are not telling me something…"_

"… _Sakura…" he said turning to her with a serious expression on his face. _

"…" _his eyes were boring into hers. Her heart skipped a beat while waiting expectant for his response. _

"_It's nothing important" he said coming back to his blank uninterested features. _

_She couldn't believe him! _

_And here she was thinking that he was going to tell her something important. She could still feel her heart beating erratically inside her ribcage. _

_She gave a long sigh__ before getting out of his car but before she could walk away she clearly heard him say _

"_Forget about him…"_

_She turned around quickly, but he was already away driving to his house._

She was sure that she heard right, he had told her to forget about Itachi, but she wasn't sure why he'd said that.

She wanted to ask him, but she just couldn't ask him at school where they were always surrounded by people and it was one of those embarrassing things that you couldn't ask in front of other people.

But it didn't matter right now, what really matters is that Itachi is coming to town.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. Hell no.

That's why she needed to look like a 'Hot mamasita' as Ino had putted after she told her about Itachi coming back and the dinner at the Uchiha's.

That's why she took more than 4 hours rummaging in every store that crossed their ways (thanks to Ino's uncontrolled shopping desires), and one and a half hour to get ready.

So in the end she was late.

Her mom called her several times to scold her for being inappropriately late.

Dinner at Uchiha's was supposed to be at six and she was an hour late.

When she got there, guess who opened the door for her?

If you thought it was Itachi you were wrong...

It was Sasuke

'I swear he gaped at me when he saw me standing in his front door with my gorgeous green aqua dress, which reached a little above of my knees, which matched my eyes'

Well, truth is he didn't gaped. He is Sasuke after all; he didn't gapes dumbly at anyone.

He just stared with his eyes widening a little bit as well as his brows lifted a single millimeter.

"Well I guess is better late than never" he said in his stoic voice and Sakura punched lightly his arm when he stepped aside to let her in.

"But I look great and you know it" he heard her said while she followed him to the huge dinning room they had for important meetings.

He stopped in front of the door and without turning around to look at her he said

"You always look great"

And with that he entered the room while she stood there gaping at him and blushing furiously.

Sasuke complementing her? That was a first for her!

Of course she had noticed the change in him, she always did.

He had become gentler and he seemed to be more comfortable around her.

And truth be told… it made her really happy.

"Sakura chan" a deep voice called behind her.

She turned around to find a tall man with black eyes and black long hair.

"I-Itachi!" She stuttered gaping two times more as he smiled and walked to her.

"Look at you, you are all a grown up lady now" he said taking her hand on his and giving it a lightly kiss making her already existing blush deepen.

"It's been a while" she tried to compose herself, bringing a broad smile on her features.

"Almost four years"

"Y-yeah"

"You look really pretty Sakura chan" he offered her a sweet smile, but somehow he said that as if he was giving a compliment to a little four year old girl.

And it made her heart pang a little.

"Thank you" She said trying to keep her smile still in place.

"Itachi kun!" A girl with short brown hair and green eyes said coming out of the dinning room. "I was looking for you! I was starting to get nervous there with so many people" she said pouting while he chuckled a little.

Sakura stared wide eyed at Itachi, in all the years she has knowing him she never heard him chuckling that way. In some ways he was more alike to Sasuke than the later thought.

Itachi smiled a lot before and of course she has heard him chuckling before, but she never heard him before with other woman.

And it hurt.

"Oh yeah, Midori this is Sakura our neighbors daughter…" and it hurt just a bit more hearing the words he choose to introduce her to this woman in front of her.

"Sakura this is Midori… my fiancé"

And the last words were enough to break her heart to pieces.

"Nice to meet you Sakura chan, Itachi has told me a lot about you" this woman in front of her was so nice and pretty. Now she didn't feel as pretty as she thought she was tonight.

And she being Sakura Haruno, faked the sweetest smile she could show to the couple in front of her.

"I hope it hadn't been anything embarrassing" She tried to joke. Midori laughed so lady like and winked at her prettily.

"Don't worry, they were all good things"

In that moment the door opened for a second time and Sasuke came out glaring at his older brother.

"Itachi father says to hurry up, the guests are waiting"

"Let's go then" He said grabbing his fiancé's hand. Itachi and Midori walked into the room, hand in hand, while I stared at them.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice broke her from her trance

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" she said giving him the same fake smile she used on the couple.

She wasn't sure if he believed her or not but she sighed before he began walking and she followed him a second time.

They entered the room and all the guests were sitting around a big table that held 20 people.

Her mother gave her a look that say 'finally you are here' while Mikoto laughed at her waving her hand and her father was in a deep conversation with Fugaku san, Sasuke's dad.

She took a seat next to Sasuke but she didn't dare to say a word to him after what had happened minutes before.

Everyone was silent suddenly and Itachi and Midori were standing in front of everyone with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much for attending this evening and spending this special moment along us, we wanted to let you know…"

Sakura just stared at Itachi as she played with the fork in front of her. It was funny how he was being so formal… it was weird to see him like this.

It was almost like they were going to-

"We are getting married"

- get married.

The fork felled on top of the table making a loud noise in her ears.

She stared… and stared… and stared wide eyed at the couple her heart racing really fast.

Her eyes diverted to Sasuke who had a frown on his face and then she heard the cheering and clapping and all those things people do when they listen to good news.

She stood up from her seat and left without being noticed by the rest of the people.

Only Sasuke's black orbs watched her retreating form.

**-X-**

It was weird to see the normally laughing, loud, annoying Sakura acting like a zombie wherever she went.

After last night it was as if the Sakura he used to know was being an empty body with no sole.

And he was worried for her.

No… he was more than worried, he hated to see her like this.

All thanks to his sorry stupid excuse of a brother.

"Sasuke you need to do something!" A blond annoying girl named Ino Yamanaka stopped him after getting out of his chemistry class.

It was annoying enough to deal with that creepy snake like teacher but having to deal with her too, it was simply too much.

"No"

"It's Sakura! She doesn't want to speak to me! Seeing her acting like a zombie is freaking me out, I can't even make fun on her disgrace for having such a large forehead and feel happy about it"

"…"

"Jeez I'm just kidding" She said after he gave her I blank look with a hint of meaning that said 'you are so dumb'.

Yeah, you see, people could read Sasuke sometimes… when he was thinking how annoying and idiotically stupid they were.

"Do you have any idea why is she acting like that?"

"Why should I know?" he knew what was wrong with Sakura but he wasn't going to act like a gossip girl with this girl.

He wasn't Naruto for Buda's sake.

"Because duh you two are neighbors, friends, acquaintances or whatever you want to call it, and let's not forget your little crush on her"

"What the-?" He turned to glare at full force at her but she just let it slip.

"Don't worry Sasuke your secret is safe with me" She said acting almighty and patting his shoulder "BUT only if you help her"

"Piss off Yamanaka"

"Sasuke come on! You know as well as I do that she is suffering, she doesn't wants to tell me what's going on, she doesn't cry, she is just trying to fake being happy" she said almost crying.

"Don't to this as a favor I'm asking you, do this for Sakura" she pleaded.

Ino Yamanaka was all things he didn't like: annoying, girl who thought was the prettiest girl on earth, full of herself, annoying, loud, annoying, the female version of the dobe and insanely annoying. But at least she had one good thing.

She was a nice friend to Sakura.

"Hn. I'll see what I can do"

**…**

After classes were over, Sasuke and Naruto waited for Sakura as usual.

They spent more than fifteen minutes waiting for her to show up, but she never appeared, instead Hinata Hyuuga told them that she had seen her leave already.

After she gave Naruto a peek on the cheek, blushed furiously and let the poor guy hyperventilating, she walked to her car.

Right then he knew Sakura was avoiding him.

**-X-**

Itachi couldn't stop replaying the last night events on his mind, how Sakura left the dinner when he announced his engagement with Midori, of

course no one took notice of that, but he did.

He observed how Sasuke kept glancing at her from time to time while she seemed to avoid eye contact and when she left, it was crystal clear that

he was pissed.

He couldn't help but sigh at how oblivious these two were. How brutally oblivious.

He knew that Sakura was developing feelings for him since she was eight.

Of course at first it was all an act just to make his foolish brother jealous but Sasuke being well… him, an eight year old scared of things like

kisses and cooties and holding hands and pink and all the good stuff that years later you find out how enjoyable they actually are (except the

cooties), never appreciated Sakura's feelings.

He was mean to her, in all he did, all he said, all he showed in everything related to her.

Then when Sakura turned 12, Itachi began to notice how she was becoming sweeter around him and how the blush would expand itself in her porcelain cheeks when she talked to him and how she started to not care about what Sasuke thought, or said, or cared.

He wasn't a fool.

He knew his little neighbor was falling for him.

But then he began to notice how his little brother became colder and angsty around him.

He knew Sasuke was jealous and that he knew very well that he was loosing his precious cherry blossom.

Then he left to study college so one day he could help his dad with his big company, so he couldn't watch anymore over his foolish little brother and his love interest.

But a good resource -coughhismothercough- told him that after he left, Sakura had came to their home tackling Sasuke to the floor crying on his chest.

While him unexpectedly and surprisingly for the first time comforted her without arguing.

He felt so proud for his younger stupid conceited brother, and he thought that this was a great opportunity the oblivious boy should take to retrieve the pink haired girl's heart.

So today when he was coming back home from leaving Midori at the airport, he saw his favorite neighbor girl walking back home with a sad mood.

He wasn't a genius for nothing

He saw her leaving after he announced his marriage.

He knew she was hurt, but probably she wasn't that hurt anymore…

Or at least he hoped that.

"Sakura-Chan" He called for her when she was walking down the street while he was driving his mother's black new Mercedes. He couldn't bring his macho car sadly.

"I-itachi-kun" She stammered with a slight pink blush adorning her cheeks.

"Are you busy right now?" she shook her head no.

"Then come with me, let's eat something" he said parking fully and waiting for her to come inside the car. She looked hesitantly for a minute but then she walked to the passenger seat door.

When she took the seat beside him, he pulled away, driving to a small coffee shop a few blocks away from their street.

They took a small comfy table beside the window, after that the waitress came to take their orders.

Luckily, the place wasn't full despite it was the hour when students and workers were finishing their labors, so their orders came quickly.

He eyed her while she was staring absented minded to her warm cup of vanilla latte with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He took a sip to his own cup of expresso before starting a conversation.

"Did my foolish little brother do something to you?"

She flinched and he took note of the nervous face she made.

"N-no Sasuke didn't do anything! Why are you saying that Itachi?" So she dropped the –kun he noticed.

"Because he always drops you home, its unusual seeing you walking on the streets with a long face"

"How would you know? You've been away for four years Itachi" she said dropping her gaze to her cup again. "You left before he even started to drive"

"I have my resources"

"Your mother" he smirked at her annoyed expression.

"It's been a while isn't it?" he rested his head on his hand while he looked out of the window.

"Before I left you were only a little girl now you are a grown up lady" she blushed shyly while he kept talking

"I still remembered when we used to go to the park near here and you always ended up crying because Sasuke said something mean to you"

"Yeah… he _used to _have that effect on me" he raised an eyebrow interested.

An idea was forming on his mind… and it was soo good.

The information he was going to get was going to be pure gold.

"I guess that is just my little brother" he began "he doesn't cares about anyone but himself, he is very self-centered, blunt, arrogant, conceited, possessive, cold, he says hurtful things and doesn't gives a damn about anyone else's feelings, he is-"

"You are wrong" Sakura said stopping him with defiant eyes. "He may act like he doesn't cares about anyone else but he does! He shows it in his own weird way…he has a nice side too!"

"He doesn't show much" he stated.

"His actions may be too subtle that no one notices, but Sasuke-kun is nice in his own peculiar way" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Sasuke-kun changed a lot since you left; sometimes I am amazed that he even seems to be more comfortable and calmer around me"

The blush on her cheeks betrayed her when she called softly his name, and Itachi knew just there, that there might still be hope for this two oblivious people.

He tried so hard not to show too much his satisfied smirk failing miserably when she took note of the shocked look she was giving.

"I thought you didn't care about Sasuke anymore" Itachi said, his smirk expanding even more.

"N-no I d-don't, NO! I mean yes…I … ugh! H-he is still a-an arrogant jerk most of the times" she said trying to defend herself. Itachi chuckled clearly amused at her reaction.

She absolutely didn't want to talk about Sasuke and embarrass herself any further, so she brought the first thing that came to her mind… even if she didn't want to talk about it.

"How did you and Midori met?" Her soft question caught him off guard.

He didn't expect her to ask him Midori so out of the blue.

He took a sip of his not so hot anymore expresso and after a few seconds he responded.

"College, she spilled her tray of food on top of me" Itachi smiled at the memory while Sakura made a shocked face with her mouth shaped in a 'O'.

"W-what? Really? Why?!"

"She was mad at me because I had rejected one of her friends" Sakura let escape a small 'no way' while Itachi kept with his story.

"After that we slowly became closer without noticing, despite how bad we got along"

"That seems to have come out from some shoujo manga"

"We had more hardships that you would ever read in a shojuo manga… but in the end we are still together"

Itachi looked at his almost cold expresso, while Sakura sipped quietly her latte.

"I'm happy for you" he heard her chirped with a small honest smile on her features.

"I hope everything would go smoothly for me too" She rested her head on her intertwined hands in a thoughtful manner.

"Sometimes we are looking elsewhere and we don't realize all the time we had in front of our noses what we were looking for" She looked confused at his words and he just smile.

"You are a good girl Sakura, you'll have someone worthy of you… you'll see"

And Itachi, being the good brother that he is, thought that Sasuke was the right and only person worthy of her.

Of course he wouldn't say that, she had to find out on her own.

She tried so hard not to cry and gave him the best smile she could show.

"Hai"

**-X-**

He still didn't know why Sakura never told Ino anything about her feelings for Itachi, or probably she did… who knows?

He thought Sakura was going to go straight to Ino's house and do all those things girls do when they are depressed. Like eating a full bowl of ice cream and bawling their eyes out while watching a drama movie (just like girls did in those flicks that Sakura made him watch).

He was lying on his bed boring holes to the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do with Sakura's zombie demeanor.

The door of his room opened and Itachi entered the room raising a brow at Sasuke's laziness.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter a room without asking if you are allowed to?" The younger boy glared at his older brother.

"It's your room so I don't care" Itachi bluntly said while he made himself comfortable inside of his foolish little brother room.

"Hn. What do you want?"

"I came here to tell you that I found Sakura chan on my way home, but seeing that you are really annoyed as it's usual I wont tell you what I

chatted with her" Itachi said with a you-missed-it tone, walking to get out of the room.

"Stop right there"

Those words made Itachi's smirk appear instantly.

"Oh so now you care about what I have to say?"

"Hn. shut up"

"Okay then I won't say anything" Sasuke grunted at his answer.

"Just spit it already idiot"

For Itachi, the most fun thing of being back at home was that he could annoy Sasuke all the time.

That was for sure the one thing that missed the most of living in this house.

"She wasn't her usual self today" his smirk finally disappearing and his lips forming a straight line "So I tried to cheer her up and took her to the café a few blocks away from here"

"We ended up reminiscing on the past, how you two were always competing and fighting, how you always make her cry with your mean words" Itachi explained as Sasuke kept staring at the ceiling without looking at his brother

"Then she told me how much you changed after I left, how you still were cold at times but somehow you seemed calmer around her…"

He noticed how his younger brother eyes softened while he kept gazing at the ceiling.

"Then we talked about how Midori and I met each other and how we started to date and all that stuff"

Sasuke sat down abruptly, glaring at him with a force that it seemed like his glare could slice him in pieces.

"You imbecile!" Sasuke lunged at Itachi grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Of all the things you could have talked about to her why did you speak with her of that?"

"She wanted to know" Itachi said in a serious voice. "I'm not a fool Sasuke, I know that she always had feelings for me, but that only started because certain someone push her away, do you think it's fair for her to make her believe that she still has a chance?"

Sasuke gave him one last glare.

"You are an idiot" He said letting him go harshly. He grabbed his jacket before trying to leave the room.

"You know Sasuke?" Itachi said stopping Sasuke when he got to the door.

"Have you ever heard the said 'the best time to gain a woman's heart is approaching her when she is in her weakest moment'?"

Sasuke glanced at his brother with narrow eyes and a brow rose.

"What are you talking about mutt face?"

Was Itachi actually giving him** love** advice?

"You wound my ego"

"Thanks I try hard"

"What I mean is that you can make a girl fall in love with you if comfort her in her moments of weakness, like that stunt you played a few years ago when I left, by the way nice move little brother" Itachi gave him a mocking smirk, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Shut up weasel"

"You better not screw up foolish little brother, All these years I've look at Sakura as my little sister and maybe It's time for you to make it official" the younger boy smirked.

"Hn. Just wait Itachi"

Just wait.

* * *

**Chapter 1 finished! okay so i still don't know if this is going to be a two shot or a three shot... also if you had read my profile you will know that english is not my first language so i'm sorry if i made any mistake. **

**A beta would be nice for this story even if it will be short... anyone interested? let me know :) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (in case i don't post the next chapter before the 31) **

**it would be a nice christmas present if you review :) **

**Ms. Cinnamon **


End file.
